joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hiver
Summary The Black Hiver is a sadistic holiday demon resembling a giant rabbit, with his lower body consisting of a furnace with four mechanical spider like legs attached. He is the main antagonist of MoBrosStudios' YouTube Poop, The Nightmare Before Christmas Who? Skellington's Revenge. He is notable for being one of the darkest villains from YouTube Poop, being even darker than Mr. Krabs (Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Bloodlust). Notably, he is an entirely original character, created just for the video. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Black Hiver Origin: The Nightmare Before Christmas Who Skellingtons Revenge Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sadistic Holiday Demon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, as a demon, he should be immune to aging), Large Size (Type 1), Wood Manipulation (Can fire exploding logs out of his hands), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill people with his gaze if they make eye contact with him), Soul absorption (Eats the souls of those he kills and becomes more powerful), Can reforge the bodies of those he kills with his gaze into minions (Turned Soldier and Scouts' bodies into robots and turned Fluttershys' into a demon with chainsaws for arms), Illusion Creation (Tricked Ed by making it appear that Fluttershy was still herself), Can breathe fire, Summoning (Can summon giant gingerbread monsters, Patchy the Pirate (In this continuity, an axe wielding maniac), and a demon nutcracker), Paralysis (Paralized Heavy, SpongeBob, and Ed with a blast of red energy from his eyes), Power Bestowal (Gave Jack the ability to trap people in paintings) '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Easily defeated the RED Team), Death Manipulation ignores durability) '''Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown '''(Can effortlessly lift people due to his size) '''Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Building Level '''(Was unharmed when Soldier shot him twice in the face with a rocket launcher) '''Stamina: '''High (Continued fighting after losing all the souls he had absorbed) '''Range: '''Tens of Meters '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Presumably high, was able to manipulate Jack Skellington '''Weaknesses: '''Is vulnerable to ice based attacks, if his furnace is blown open, the souls he has absorbed will escape, taking the power he gained from them and allowing them to hold off his attacks, can be destroyed by the Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wood Manipulation: The Black Hiver fires an exploding log out of his hand. * Death Manipulation: The Black Hiver kills his opponent through eye contact, absorbs their soul, and reforges their body into a minion. * Fire Breath: The Black Hiver breaths fire at his opponent. * Paralysis: The Black Hiver fires a blast of red energy from his eyes. If it hits the opponent, it will trap them in a large orb of energy, paralyzing them and making them an easy target. The blast can hit and contain multiple people at once, as he hit SpongeBob, Heavy, and Ed with it all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Caleb (Caleb's profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Youtube Category:Giant Category:Internet Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Hax Category:Demons Category:Serious Profiles